Życie przeżyte pod przykrywką
by Gizmolog
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Stepping Out of the Shadows: I" ellenscult, pierwsza część trylogii "Wychodząc z cienia". Tony spełnia rolę bety Gibbsa, choć w rzeczywistości jest omegą, co ukrywa przez całe życie i o czym oczywiście nikt nie wie. Do czasu. (Ostrzeżenia w środku.)
**Jeden z moich najulubieńszych fanfików do** _ **NCIS**_ **, przetłumaczony przeze mnie na potrzeby akcji Multifandom Bingo 2015. Opowiadanie dzieje się w alternatywnym świecie, w którym panuje naturalny (?) podział na osoby dominujące i uległe; i ma to związek nie tylko z seksem, ale też z trybem życia jako takim. W związku z tym w tekście można znaleźć elementy BDSM, przy czym w poniższej pierwszej części lekkie. Spojlery do** _ **NCIS**_ **w tej części sięgają od s02e22 (** _ **SWAK**_ **) do s06e25 (** _ **Aliyah**_ **).**

 **Życie przeżyte pod przykrywką**

Partaczę sprawę: zarażam się dżumą. Kate zostaje ze mną do czasu, kiedy wreszcie zmuszają ją, żeby wyszła; jej instynkt bety każe jej zostać, zrobić wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby chronić, bez względu na to, jak bardzo jest to bezsensowne. Jednak po tym, jak mówią jej, że jest czysta, i każą jej wyjść z izolowanego szpitalnego pomieszczenia, słucha praktycznie bez żadnej dyskusji - może i umieram, ale przecież jestem betą. Błagałbym ją, żeby ze mną została, żeby nie pozwoliła mi umrzeć w samotności, tylko że ona nie jest tą górą, o którą bym błagał. A kiedy przychodzi Gibbs, uderza mnie w głowę i rozkazuje mi nie umierać, kryjący się we mnie uległy przejmuje nade mną kontrolę i jakoś znajduje sposób, żeby żyć dalej. Nie mogę przeżyć jako beta; nie jestem wystarczająco silny. Ale jako uległy, jako uległy Gibbsa, nie ma szans, żebym umarł. Być nieposłusznym rozkazowi alfy nad alfami? Nie ma mowy!

Więc żyję dalej i po tej jednej krótkiej chwili więzi między alfą a uległym znów jestem zdany na siebie, jak to zwykle bywa z niezależnym betą. I to boli, ale byłem zdany sam na siebie już odkąd zostałem wydziedziczony, nawet wcześniej - od śmierci mojej mamy, jeszcze wcześniej: odkąd rodzice pozostawili mnie sobie samemu, bo to był jedyny sposób, żeby uczynić mnie niezależnym, zrobić ze mnie betę, którym musiałem być. To jedyny sposób, jaki znam.

Wywalczam sobie powrót do jako takiego stanu zdrowia, wystarczającego, żeby wrócić do pracy, i w stylu prawdziwie heroicznego bety ratuję moich kolegów z zespołu przed wyleceniem w powietrze. McGee się nie kłóci; jest na wskroś uległy, a ja jestem betą, więc nawet nie przychodzi mu do głowy, żeby zastanowić się, czy na pewno jestem w stanie uciekać pod górę przed mającą zaraz wybuchnąć bombą w samochodzie. Kate próbuje ze mną dyskutować, ale jestem od niej wyższy rangą, a tam naprawdę nie ma czasu na popis dominacji.

Po czym Kate mimo wszystko umiera i świat się rozpada.

Kiedy kawałki w końcu nieruchomieją nasz trzyosobowy zespół ma czwartą, betę, która lubi sobie wyobrażać, że mogłaby być alfą: Zivę. Nie ufam jej, ale Gibbs jej ufa. Jako jego beta, jako jego starszy agent mam prawo do zatrzymania swojej opinii w rezerwie, dopóki nie przerodzi się to w kompletny brak szacunku. Ziva bawi się w gierki: jest solidną betą dla uległego Tima i betą dla Gibbsa, z wyjątkiem okazji, kiedy wypróbowuje swoje alfie zęby albo sobie z nim pogrywa. A kiedy Gibbs naciska na mnie w jej sprawie, ja się wycofuję. Nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że ona wprawia w ruch pajęczy zmysł mnie uległego. Zmysł, który drga tak mocno, że dzwonki alarmowe powinny rozlegać się w całym Yardzie.

Oto co mnie rusza: ona próbuje pogrywać sobie z Gibbsem zupełnie jakby on nie znał każdej przeklętej sztuczki z podręcznika i jeszcze kilku dodatkowych. O wiele gorsze jest to, że on pozwoli jej na to z pełnym rozbawienia, pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem, jakby ona tak naprawdę była omegą, jakby dla niego odnalazła w sobie uległą, ale tylko dla niego. W jakiś dziwny, pokręcony sposób ona robi z siebie zerotyzowaną, sfetyszyzowaną córeczkę wypróbowującą swoje techniki uwodzenia na tatusiu.

Nie znoszę tego.

Wkurza mnie, kiedy ona próbuje postawić się nade mną, kiedy wypróbowuje mój status bety; tylko że ja wciąż przewyższam ją stopniem i jak przychodzi co do czego, to Gibbs mnie wybrał do tego zespołu, nie ją.

A jednak. Gibbsowi uległbym w okamgnieniu. Przy tych rzadkich okazjach, kiedy stwardniałą dłonią obejmuje mój kark, kiedy ściska mnie za ramię, muszę ze wszystkich sił, jakie mam, powstrzymywać się, żeby nie paść przed nim na kolana. Ale jestem betą, więc nie mogę, nigdy.

Za swoje pomyłki płacę wysoką cenę. Przyjmuję wszystko, co tylko zechce wymierzyć mi Gibbs, i wracam po więcej. To mnie zabija, ale hej, przecież mogę to znieść! A jeśli ja nie mogę, to Tony DiNozzo, kochający filmy, ześwirowany na punkcie seksu, przerośnięty chłopiec z bractwa i ze wszech miar typowy beta może. To zupełnie jak robota pod przykrywką, a ja jestem w tym świetny, najlepszy.

Ale tu nie ma wsparcia ani składania sprawozdań, a po tym wszystkim, co widziałem, po każdej sprawie, z jaką się zetknąłem, wiem doskonale, z jaką łatwością nawet najostrożniej ukryte sekretne życie może zostać ujawnione. Tu nie ma możliwości wyjechania sobie do jakiegoś baru w sąsiednim stanie, gdzie przez jeden wieczór mógłbym być kolejnym anonimowym uległym szukającym odpowiedniego dominanta, przed którym mógłbym ugiąć kolana.

Więc przechwalam się każdą uległą, z którymi się niby zabawiam, pozwalając pozostałym członkom zespołu wyciągać własne wnioski z sińców pod moimi oczami. Nie wspominam o tych wszystkich okazjach, kiedy wracam do pracy, bo nie mogę spać, o nocach, podczas których potrzebuję kogoś, kto sprowadziłby mnie w głąb i zatroszczył się o mnie, rozłożył mnie na części pierwsze, a potem złożył ponownie w całość. _Beta. Beta. Beta._ Tak brzmi bicie mojego serca, moje hasło przewodnie, tykanie mojego zegara w te wszystkie długie, mroczne nocne godziny.

Gibbs zostaje wysadzony w powietrze i traci pamięć, po czym część z niej odzyskuje w samą porę, żeby stracić całą grupę marynarzy dzięki spierdzielonej decyzji kogoś postawionego wyżej w łańcuchu dowodzenia. Odchodzi z krótkim _Nadasz się_ , które mówi mi, że on wreszcie, _wreszcie_ wie.

Utrata wspomnień o mnie spowodowała, że zobaczył mnie wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Bez historii między nami, bez z góry przyjętych osądów i zanim jeszcze jestem w stanie powiedzieć choć jedno cholerne słowo, on kwalifikuje mnie jako uległego.

A mimo to zostawia pod moją opieką swój zespół.

Nie mam pewności, jak to rozumieć, wiem tylko, że jestem zbyt zajęty staraniem się, żeby ich wszystkich utrzymać w kupie. Zdarzają się przypadki, kiedy powinienem sprawić McGee lanie za jego niegrzeczne zachowanie, za jego arogancję, za podważanie mojego dowództwa, ale wiem, jak on się czuje. Wiem _dokładnie_ , jak on się czuje. Wciąż nie pozbierał się po stracie naszego alfy, wciąż próbuje zachowywać się w jedyny sposób, jaki zna. Nie potrafię się zmusić, żeby go uderzyć, nawet jeśli dzięki temu miałby poczuć się lepiej.

Instynkty Zivy każą jej naciskać, naciskać i naciskać jeszcze bardziej teraz, kiedy nie ma tu Gibbsa, który by ją hamował. W głębi serca ona wie, że ja nie jestem tym betą będącym w stanie pomóc im wszystkim przez to przejść. Gdybym był chociaż w połowie takim betą, jakim powinienem być, uruchomiłbym swoją aurę góry, warczał na Zivę, jak robi to Gibbs, ustawił ją do pionu bez choćby potrzeby walki. Ale nie jestem, a do tego mam ręce pełne Tima i Abby, która popadła w żałobę, oraz Ducky'ego, który jest tak zły na to, że został zdradzony przez Gibbsa, skałę, uosobienie siły, honoru i wszystkich tych przymiotów, które sprawiają, że ludzie stawiają go na piedestale, nawet jeśli my wiemy, my _wiemy_ , że on jest tylko człowiekiem na glinianych nogach, że jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to usiąść z nim, napić się herbaty i pozwolić mu się wygadać. To jest Ducky. To będzie musiało zająć trochę czasu.

Jeanne stanowi dla mnie wytchnienie od tego wszystkiego. Byłaby wytchnieniem na całą resztę mojego życia, mojego prawdziwego życia pod przykrywką, gdyby nie to, że ona jest celem mojego prawdziwego zadania pod przykrywką, gdyby nie była uległą szukającą po prostu swojego dominanta i gdybym ja nie był Tonym DiNardo, profesorem nauk filmowych i miłym, łagodnym, zabawnym dominantem, który bardzo się o nią troszczy i chce, żeby była bezpieczna.

Rozmawiamy o zamieszkaniu razem; rozmawiamy o obrożach.

To niewybaczalne.

I kiedy wraca Gibbs i wszystko źle się toczy, kiedy nikogo tak naprawdę nie obchodzi, że mój samochód wyleciał w powietrze i to nie ja w nim byłem, kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że _pod przykrywką_ oznaczało _bez aprobaty_ i znowu jestem zdany tylko na siebie, przyjmuję cały ten ból jakbym przyciskał do piersi potłuczone szkło. Na nic innego nie zasługuję za całe to życie przeżyte pod przykrywką, bez aprobaty.

Nie ma znaczenia wszystko dobre, co zrobiłem, wszystko dobre, co próbowałem zrobić. Przeżyłem swoje życie jako beta, choć jestem uległy. Nikt mi nie ufa i tak właśnie powinno być: ja nigdy nie zaufałem im na tyle, żeby dać im siebie.

Jenny oferuje mi Rotę. Odmawiam jej. Gibbs mnie potrzebuje; nie mogę go zostawić. Jestem jego betą nawet jeśli nigdy nie będę jego uległym. To pokręcona forma pokuty sprawia, że jestem cicho, kiedy McGee mówi mi, że nie jestem warty mojego własnego zespołu, i umożliwia mi dalsze przychodzenie do pracy. Chyba nigdy nie będę do końca pewny, czy to pokuta, czy może instynkt samozachowawczy, który odezwał się całe dekady za późno, pozwala mi wypełnić ostatnie rozkazy Jenny, pozwala jej odejść samotnie, żeby umarła.

Gdzieś w trakcie tych miesięcy spędzonych na plaży przy popijaniu piwa Gibbs zapomina mnie na nowo. Odzyskuje swoje wspomnienia, większość z nich, ale traci tą jasność widzenia. Po jego powrocie znowu jestem betą i muszę pracować dwa razy ciężej, żeby zachować swoje miejsce. On nigdy mnie nie dotyka. Nigdy nie patrzy na mnie inaczej, niż ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, żeby wymierzyć mi słowami cios o wiele bardziej bolesny niż którekolwiek z jego uderzeń w moją głowę.

Przychodzę o pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej w nocy, pracuję ciężej, żeby rozwiązywać sprawy, żeby przeglądać stare sprawy, żeby pomagać innym zespołom z ich sprawami. Wiem, że naciskam zbyt mocno, ale nie potrafię nad sobą zapanować, a nie ma nikogo, kto zrobiłby to dla mnie. Kiedy dyrektor Vance wysyła mnie, żebym pełnił rolę agenta na okręcie, jestem już na skraju załamania.

To dla mnie wytchnienie i jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że powstrzymuje mnie to przed zabiciem się. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybym nie był za bardzo wyczerpany, żeby się w ogóle przejmować. Robię, co w mojej mocy, dla gór i uległych na pokładzie, ale za każdym razem, kiedy muszę brać udział w karaniu uległego, dociera do mnie, że nikt nigdy nie chciał zrobić tego samego dla mnie, nie chciał ocenić mnie na podstawie tych samych standardów, nie chciał zaopiekować się mną później. Nie ma żadnego znaczenia, że nie chcę być widziany jako podwładny i że najpewniej walnąłbym kapitana, gdyby próbował pocałować mnie w czoło po chłoście. Ci mężczyźni i te kobiety nie chcą, żebym się nimi opiekował, i nikt nigdy nie chciał zaopiekować się mną.

Nawet to nie bolałoby aż tak bardzo, gdyby nie oznaczało, że Gibbs nigdy nie chciał się mną zaopiekować.

A on wykorzystuje sprawę, żeby ściągnąć mnie z powrotem do Waszyngtonu, włączyć mnie z powrotem do jego zespołu. Wszyscy pozostali wrócili całe miesiące temu, a McGee żywi do mnie szczególną urazę za ponowne zajęcie mojego miejsca w naszej dysfunkcjonalnej rodzinie. Ziva powraca do naciskania, naciskania i naciskania. Abby, Ducky i Jimmy wydają się cieszyć, że znów z nimi jestem, ale równie szczęśliwi byli, kiedy nie było mnie w ich życiach.

Po miesiącach spędzonych na morzu jakoś nie jestem w stanie na powrót wejść w moje stare ramy bety. Zupełnie jakbym odcisnął na sobie znamię pomieszczeń i korytarzy o metalowych ścianach, tysięcy ciał stłoczonych w najmniejszej możliwej przestrzeni. Ta sala z sufitem wysokim na dwie kondygnacje i biurkami nieogrodzonymi ściankami działowymi znajduje się jakieś pół centymetra na lewo od rzeczywistości, którą dotąd zamieszkiwałem. Staram się odgrywać swoją rolę, ale odgrywam rolę i coraz bardziej i bardziej oczywiste staje się, że jest to właśnie rola, że ja tym właśnie jestem. Równie oczywiste jest, że ani jeden z członków zespołu nie potrafi tego zauważyć.

Budzę się z koszmarów przy wtórze _uległy, uległy, uległy_ dudniącego mi w uszach, mojego nowego pulsu sprzecznego z _beta, beta_ zegara o wczesnych godzinach rannych albo późnych nocnych, jak kto woli. Coś w końcu musi się popsuć i boję się, że będę to ja.

To jestem ja. Zabijam chłopaka Zivy.

Jest jeszcze jednym agentem Mossadu, alfą. Nie chcę wiedzieć, jakie pokręcone gierki alfy/bety/omegi, tatusia/córeczki ona z nim grywała. Przez lata pracowaliśmy razem, ale ona wciąż mi nie wierzy, kiedy mówię jej, że on był zdrajcą, że zamierzał mnie zabić. Leżę na podłodze w jej mieszkaniu, przytulam do piersi złamaną rękę i patrzę w lufę pistoletu Zivy, wiedząc, że moja koleżanka mnie za to zabije. I jestem zadowolony.

Ale ona mnie nie zabija. Lecimy wszyscy do Izraela, gdzie wyciągamy prawdę z jej ojca, pierwotnego powodu tych jej wszystkich gierek, oryginalnego alfy, który wypaczył ją tak dokładnie, że nie mam pojęcia, czy ona kiedykolwiek dojdzie do tego, kim jest. On też myśli, że może sobie ze mną pogrywać, ale podobnie jak jego córka myli moją zewnętrzną powłokę z tym, kim naprawdę jestem. Może nigdy nie będę miał szansy być uległy, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie wątpiłem, że nim właśnie jestem. Zamiast tego dostaję odpowiedzi, których potrzebuje Ziva, i jest to kolejna rzecz, której ona nigdy mi nie wybaczy.

Siedzę w samolocie na gorącym asfalcie pasa startowego i czekam, pogodzony z tym, że mnie tu zostawią. Gibbs zawsze wybiera Zivę.

Ale nie wybiera jej. Klapa zamyka się i samolot startuje bez Zivy na pokładzie, a ja gdzieś nad Atlantykiem przypominam sobie, że _Gibbs wybrał mnie_. Gibbs wybrał mnie, Ziva została wybrana dla niego. Mój świat pęka po raz kolejny. Krzyczałbym, ale jakoś nie jestem w stanie otworzyć ust. Podczas gdy McGee śpi niespokojnie na rzędzie siedzeń znajdujących się gdzieś bliżej kabiny pilotów, Gibbs siada obok mnie, obejmuje mój kark stwardniałą dłonią i przyciąga moje czoło do swojej klatki piersiowej. Potem całuje mnie w czubek głowy i trzyma mnie w objęciach przez wszystkie te długie godziny lotu.

Po wylądowaniu w Waszyngtonie zawozi nas z powrotem do Yardu, gdzie kończymy robotę papierkową. Potem idzie na górę, do gabinetu dyrektora, a kiedy wraca na dół kilka minut później ja nadal staram się zebrać dość energii, żeby wezwać sobie taksówkę i pojechać do domu.

Gibbs podnosi mój plecak, przewiesza mi moją marynarkę przez ramię i prowadzi mnie do windy, a następnie do swojego samochodu. Nie jestem w stanie wykrzesać z siebie choćby tyle siły, żeby zapytać go, co on właściwie według siebie robi, żeby zaprotestować i zapewnić, że nic mi nie będzie. Wyczerpanie, które sięga znacznie głębiej niż tylko fizycznego poziomu, odbiera mi głos, a Gibbs przez cały ten czas nie odzywa się nawet słowem.

Jedziemy do mojego bloku, gdzie Gibbs pomaga mi wejść na schody i sadza mnie na mojej własnej kanapie. Słyszę, jak porusza się po mieszkaniu, choć jestem w stanie tylko gapić się w pusty ekran telewizora, czując zbyt wielkie zmęczenie, żeby chociaż zamknąć oczy. Wydaje się, że zaledwie parę chwil później Gibbs stoi przede mną i ściąga mnie z kanapy. Ma w ręce torbę, jedną z tych moich małych walizek, ale w moim apatycznym stanie nawet nie przychodzi mi do głowy, żeby go o cokolwiek zapytać. Wyprowadza mnie z mojego mieszkania, zamyka za nami drzwi na klucz i sprowadza mnie po schodach do swojego samochodu. A potem, między jednym mrugnięciem oczami a drugim, znajdujemy się przed jego domem i drzwi są otwarte, moja walizka stoi w korytarzu, a pochylony Gibbs zagląda do samochodu, żeby pomóc mi wysiąść.

Prowadzi mnie do łazienki, rozbiera i dokładnie myje. Później zakłada na mnie czyste, wygodne spodnie od dresu i znoszoną koszulkę Ohio State, po czym kładzie mnie do łóżka. Dopiero kiedy gasi światło i sam kładzie się obok mnie, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to jego łóżko. Zauważa mój protest zanim przybiera on formę czegoś więcej niż tylko napięte mięśnie ramion oraz wstrzymany oddech. Wtedy jego dłoń raz jeszcze obejmuje mój kark i przyciąga mnie do Gibbsa. Zasypiam z głową na jego ramieniu, a jego serce bije równo tuż pod moim policzkiem.

Na wpół budzę się jakoś po trzeciej; panika skraca mój oddech i sprawia, że drżę w opóźnionej reakcji na to wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni albo może w ciągu ostatnich kilku dekad. Ale Gibbs tam jest, uspokaja mnie, przytula do siebie jakbym był czymś nieskończenie cennym, a ja nawet nie jestem w stanie wyprowadzić go z błędu, jakim jest to kłamstwo. Zasypiam ponownie i kiedy znów się budzę, przykrywa mnie cudownie ciepły ciężar, który przygniata mnie do łóżka, z moim zdrowym nadgarstkiem bezpiecznie trzymanym nad moją głową i ocierającą się o mnie twardością odpowiadającą mojej.

Gibbs całuje mnie w szyję, jego poranny zarost haczy o moją wrażliwą skórę, podczas gdy Gibbs cierpliwie wodzi ustami po moich arteriach i moim jabłku Adama, żeby zaraz potem wyssać znak na krzywiźnie mięśnia prowadzącej do mojego ramienia. Gwałtownie wciągam powietrze ustami, moje biodra samowolnie podskakują, ale zanim mogę go zapytać, co on sobie do diabła wyobraża, że robi, gryzie mnie i dochodzę mokrym gorącem wybuchającym przez środek mojego brzucha. Gibbs całuje mnie tak długo, aż wreszcie przestaję się trząść, po czym unosi głowę i patrzy na mnie z góry z rozbawieniem i czułością tańczącymi w tych jego pięknych oczach.

\- Przypomniałem sobie - mówi.

Później składa na moim czole pocałunek, a wtedy wszystkie te długie, samotne lata życia jako beta walą się na mnie znienacka, a Gibbs leży na mnie i przytrzymuje mnie dopóki burza nie minie, przeczekując moją szamotaninę i moje łzy, moje wrzaski, moją walkę o uwolnienie się. Na końcu siedzi oparty plecami o wezgłowie ze mną w jego ramionach, z moją głową wsuniętą pod jego brodę jakbym był małym dzieckiem. Trzyma mnie w objęciach aż mój strach się rozwiewa, moja panika się kończy, moje zawstydzenie mija.

\- Jak długo? - pyta, kołysząc mnie leciutko z boku na bok, z palcami jednej dłoni łagodnie wplątanymi w moje włosy.

Nie muszę się nawet zastanawiać, o co mu chodzi.

\- Zawsze.

\- I nigdy nie...?

Kręcę głową, zbyt zmęczony, żeby znowu się zawstydzić.

\- Nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Mogę cię zatrzymać? - Jego głos jest chrapliwy, ręka nieruchomieje.

\- Nie wiem, jak to jest być zatrzymanym - wyznaję.

\- Możemy to rozpracować - stwierdza, a potem składa kolejny pocałunek na czubku mojej głowy. - Możemy spróbować.

Zastanawiam się przez chwilę nad życiem jako beta kiedy jest się uległym, nad tym, że nie pamiętam, żeby ktokolwiek kiedyś wcześniej tak po prostu trzymał mnie w ten sposób, nad wszystkimi tymi latami, kiedy próbowałem być górą, choć wiedziałem, że nigdy nie zrobię tego właściwie, nad przeżyciem całego mojego życia pod przykrywką.

Gibbs _wie_ i jest tutaj; Gibbs zawsze będzie moim wsparciem, jeśli mu na to pozwolę, bez względu na to, jak potoczy się reszta mojego życia.

\- Tak.

Kiedy ramiona Gibbsa zaciskają się wokół mnie, czuję, jak odprężony zapadam w uległość. W ciągu jednego uderzenia serca, myślę jak przez mgłę, i podczas gdy serce Gibbsa bije _alfa, alfa, alfa_ , moje bije _uległy, uległy, uległy_ w dokładnie takim samym rytmie.


End file.
